


TARDIS-blue

by Qwerty1



Series: The Rose Tyler adventures [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your OTP showing person B a tattoo they got, that means a lot to their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS-blue

"Hey, Doctor?"  
He turns his head around to face her. The sight of her still makes him smile like crazy, he thinks it has something to do with the fact that they've been separated for what seemed like forever. He finally got her back, and he couldn't be happier.

They're laying in the huge bed of their new flat, his chest being used as her pillow. He doesn't mind though, running his fingers through her golden hair.  
"Rose", he whispers back, in that way that makes her giggle.  
He loves it when she laughs.  
"There's something I... I need to show you", she breaths out, sitting up.  
"Okay... Should I be worried?"  
"What? No!"

Rose reaches down, pulling her right sock off her foot and throwing it on the floor. At first the Doctor has got no idea what she meant, but then his eyes fixes on a small blue spot on her ankle.  
"What... Is that a tattoo?" he asks carefully.  
She nods. He leans closer, trying to figure out what the motive's supposed to be. When the thought first hits him, he really doesn't believe it.  
"It's a...? Nah, it's not. Is it?"  
She nods, smiling really big. 

On her ankle, right on the spot where the foot meets the leg, there's a tiny TARDIS tattoo. The ink's got the exact same blue color, no doubt. And the details...  
"It's beautiful", he whispers, never taking his eyes off it.  
"Yea, it is. It stung a bit in the process though, but it was nothing I couldn't handle and it was totaly worth it."  
He lifts his head again, their eyes meeting.  
"When did you have it done?"  
She lets out a long breath and her eyes focuses on something in the distance, like she does when she's remembering something horrible.

"Two months and three days after you left me on the beach, I counted every day. I was so sad I didn't know what to do with myself, and I knew I needed some kind of guarantee that I'd never ever forget you. A tattoo was the perfect choice, it lasts forever! Everyone tells you not to get someone's name or initials though, so in the end I just decided it was gonna be a TARDIS. It was either that or some really cheesy quote written in Gallifreyan..."  
She gives him a small smile, but there's still no way of hiding her sadness. The Doctor takes her hand in his and entwines their fingers. She rests her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I love this. Being here, with you", she breaths out.  
"I love it too", he responds, the biggest grin on his face.  
"...and I love you", she adds after a moment.  
He replies by kissing her forehead. The only sound in the room is their breathing. 

Rose suddenly starts giggling, catching his attention.  
"You should've seen the artist's face, when I said I wanted to get a tattoo for my boyfriend in the form of a police box. I know he's probably heard worse, but anyway..."  
The Doctor gives her a loving smile.  
"You humans are weird..."  
"Aliens are weirder!"  
"Are not! And even if they were, I'm still part human. Hah!"  
Rose opens her eyes and stares at him for a moment before they both burst out laughting. 

He wraps her in his arms and pulls her down so they're laying next to each other. She lets her eyes fall shut, just enjoying the moment. Everything's just perfect. 

 

"Rose? You still awake?"  
"Mhm..."  
"You know I love you, right? I know I don't say it so often, and I know I should. But the thing is, sometimes I'm just so scared I'll wake up and our entire adventure won't be anything but a dream. And I don't want that to happen, never ever."  
Rose rolls over so she's facing him, blinking until her eyes gets used to the darkness of their bedroom.

"I know, and I love you too. And don't worry, you wouldn't get rid of me even if you tried. So many creatures and forces have tried to keep us apart, but they never succeed. We simply cannot be separated", she giggles.  
He holds her close to him, pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
